Mushroom City
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Filled with chaotic drivers from both common folk and racers, this gigantic city is not to be taken lightly, as shady things occur around here more than the official metropolis based racecourse seems...
1. Chapter 1

******Mushroom City  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, that's right, folks, here's even more fanfics based on great Mario Kart tracks. This one is rather underrated, considering how good this stage is in Double Dash. How I love Mushroom City.

* * *

Mushroom City. Full of tall, looming skyscrapers as far as the eye can see, with cars going all over on the chaotic highway, making it hard for people to race on the city based racecourse. Mushroom City was filled with advertisements for practically everything that you could sell, mostly red colored and white spotted mushrooms, fresh moo moo milks, and fresh fruit imported from Delfino Island.

But what made this place something else was its extreme close proximity to the Moonview Highway, with that racecourse going through the northern portion of the huge metropolis, with the suburban Toad Town being east of the city. Noticeably, the Toad Turnpike that was connected to the highway running through the Mushroom City also passed over the Moonview Highway, being part of the long bridge that overlooked the Mushroom City race track.

On top of that, Mushroom City was below the huge, bright Rainbow Road used as the final course for the Double Dash tournaments, with it helping to greatly illuminate the night sky alongside all the bright, white stars. In turn, it made the Mushroom City a great place to hang out during the night, which coincidentally was always filled with racers striving to be the best from the rest.

But sometimes, things would occur during the sunset that you would never believe... and that's where things get quite interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Daisy and Koopa Troopa were in the Mushroom City, the two standing on top of a tall skyscraper overlooking most of the lit up city during the night. Koopa and Daisy both saw the hole across them on another skyscraper, with it being shorter than the skyscraper they were currently.

"Well, let's see who gets closer to the hole!" Koopa exclaimed as he faced Daisy.

Daisy scoffed at Koopa as she shoved him to the side. "Move over, shell boy! I got this hole in one!" She smacked the golf ball with gusto, with the ball landing on the building, being just a few inches away from the hole.

Koopa applauded Daisy as he blinked. "That's a pretty good hit... but mine would be better." He then approached his golf ball, swinging it as it landed on the building as it pushed Daisy's golf ball to the side, landing in the hole.

Daisy dropped her jaw in disbelief as she let out a loud toot in shock, with Koopa laughing his head off as he twirled his golf club around.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mushroom City was crowded today, with plenty of traffic both heading north and south. It was because of this that there were no races held today, but Toad and Bowser decided to go against it, because they were having a friendly competition with each other.

"Yahoo!" Toad joyfully exclaimed as he had his arms in the air briefly, zipping through the congested traffic. "I'm the best!"

"No you ain't!" Bowser remarked as he spewed his red hot fire on several cars, causing them to explode as he bashed his way through, pointing at Toad with his left hand. "I'm going to burn you good!"

Toad giggled as he stuck his tongue out at Bowser. "You have to catch me first!" He then zipped away using a mushroom, turning around the wide bend to the right as Bowser followed, the traffic extending to the streets.


	4. Chapter 4

Toad and Bowser were both in the Mushroom City, simply taking a leisurely stroll around the metropolis during the night as they spotted the Rhedosaurus attacking several of the vehicles that were coming and going. Toad and Bowser looked at each other as they blinked.

"That reptile definitely has a strong sense of popping up in the most unexpected places," Bowser commented as he placed his right hand on his scaly, yellow hip.

Toad moved his hands about as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I wonder why it suddenly appeared. I mean, you think it would head straight for the ocean."

The two then watched the Rhedosaurus knock down one of the skyscrapers, roaring loudly as he marched on the highway, knocking several vehicles to the side as he moved his head disjointedly, heading southward. Bowser noticed all of the damage the Rhedosaurus caused while Toad kept watching in awe, not believing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

A male Cyan Crabber was in the Mushroom City, trying not to get crushed by the intense traffic, with it being the tail end of traffic hour. The Crabber panted as he tried to get to the streets, with several racers zipping on the congested highway as well, making him nearly spin out of control.

"Ech!" The Crabber exclaimed as he was sent flying into the air from a collision with a speeding truck's front right wheel, causing him to land on a light post casting a bright yellow light on the road. "Why did I think that it would be a good idea to look for rocks here?"

Petey Piranha and Toadette rode in the yellow colored Parade Kart, with Toadette being in the back as she glanced up, curious at the Crabber on the light post as she blinked, turning to Petey.

"I saw a crab up on a light post!" Toadette exclaimed as she held onto the railing with her left hand while moving her right hand about.

Petey shook his head as he tried to focus on racing, turning around the bank as Toadette held on, murmuring as she didn't like being ignored. The Crabber climbed down the light post, still being careful around the track.


	6. Chapter 6

The hectic Mushroom City was completely engulfed in lights everywhere as they lit up the huge metropolis, with it being fully night time as racers zipped all around the city, with Petey Piranha and Toadette riding in the Koopa King vehicle as they were lapping the others.

"Petey, we're doing great!" Toadette exclaimed as she bounced with joy, holding on tightly to the railings on the back of the kart as Petey turned around the bends leading towards the highway. "Just stay out of the traffic, and we'll get first in no time!"

Petey nodded in agreement as he got a Birdo Egg, chucking it behind him as he performed a mini turbo, managing to squeeze in the middle of incoming traffic as he and Toadette won the race, coming up behind Baby Luigi and Paratroopa on the Toad Kart, who were both doing pretty bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Mushroom City was full of activity as Wiggler and Petey Piranha were flying high above the metropolis, with Wiggler riding in Petey's red pouch.

"Wow, it looks great up here!" Wiggler shouted as she looked all over. "Petey, we have to do this more often!"

Petey nodded in agreement as he flapped his leaves about like wings, only for Petey to be knocked out of the sky by a cannonball. Petey and Wiggler screamed as they went crashing into the rooftop of a skyscraper, with a giant, yellow colored wooden airship looming overhead.

"Ugh! What was that?" Wiggler asked as she crawled out of Petey's pouch, rubbing her head with her upper right hand.

They then looked up, to see the giant wooden airship coming towards them. Petey and Wiggler exchanged worried looks as they pondered what to do.

* * *

The traffic on the bridge was more than anticipated as it was rush hour, with the regular green shelled Lakitu who served as the announcer for the race watched, seeing more trucks than usual.

"Sheesh, this traffic is getting heavy." Lakitu commented as he folded his arms together, shaking his head. "Good thing no one here is racing."

He then winced, to see Birdo and Toadette riding in the pink colored Heart Coach, barely squeezing through the tight traffic as Lakitu shook his head in disbelief, taking a deep breath as he was relieved to see the girls get through the traffic, only to get hit by a speeding truck towards the eastern direction as he lowered his cloud too low.


	8. Chapter 8

Mushroom City rarely had any crimes, but when they hit, oh did they hit. The annoying green colored Wiggler Bus was hijacked by a crazy yellow robed Shy Guy, scaring all the passengers on the bus, all of them of different species.

The bus driver, a blue shelled Paratroopa, was sweating nervously as he hid behind the seat behind the driving wheel, with the yellow Shy Guy laughing as he took the wheel.

"Wa ha ha! This is fun!" The Shy Guy exclaimed as he slammed his foot on the pedal. "This beats being in that stupid Shy Guy Bazaar!"

As the hijacked Wiggler Bus drove around, the obese Honey Queen Bee was driving around in a B Dasher vehicle, simply enjoying the pleasure of the city as she got ran over by the Wiggler Bus. Despite feeling the bumps from running over the royal bee, the Shy Guy kept driving around, causing chaos and causing dents in the many buildings that populated the streets.

"My leg!" The Honey Queen exclaimed in pain, unable to move her fat, insectoid body.


	9. Chapter 9

Mushroom City was full of activity, as the highway was always crammed with traffic, as well all sections of the road. In fact, even the race course that went through the city was filled to the brim with cars, buses, and trucks, and the adjacent Moonview Highway wasn't free of the traffic issues either.

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were both patrolling the normally peaceful Mushroom City as they sensed that something was not right.

"I don't know about you, K-B-B, but something is up." Goomboss remarked as he moved his mouth about. "I have that particular feeling again..."

"Well, it can't be that idiot Luigi. We already arrested him." King Bob-omb pinpointed as he moved his circular shaped hands about. "What could it be that's unsettling you?"

Suddenly a runaway green Wiggler Buss went past them, only the head of the bus was red, and fuming. Looking at each other, then at the bus, then back at each other briefly, King Bob-omb and Goomboss chased after the runaway bus, having figured out what the trouble was.

"Everyone, move out of the way!" King Bob-omb exclaimed to the innocent random mushroom pedestrians as he chucked bombs at the bus, the explosions not halting it.

"We have to stop that runaway bus!" Goomboss added as he tried stomping the ground to cause a quake, but not even that seemed to slow it down.


	10. Chapter 10

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were busy with chasing the runaway green Wiggler bus all around the Mushroom City, with the back end of the bus turning red. King Bob-omb and Goomboss slowed down, panting as they knew that they couldn't catch up.

"We need a ride." Goomboss stated as he shook his head. "Know any vehicles, K-B?"

King Bob-omb looked around, spotting an unused yellow colored Parade Kart, next to several over Parade Karts, of which all have rusted. He smirked, turning to Goomboss. "Hang on, it's going to be a rather rough ride."

* * *

Birdo was inside a 7 story skyscraper on the highest floor, looking at a poster of her on one of the taller skyscrapers in the Mushroom City, scoffing as she folded her arms. An orange colored, pink clad female Pianta came up to her.

"What's wrong, miss Birdo?" The Pianta asked as she moved her hands about.

Birdo turned around, pointing at the poster of her that was on one of the skyscrapers. "I really don't like that poster being stretched out like that. It makes me look pudgy."

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with being pudgy," The Pianta told Birdo as she wrapped her right arm around Birdo. "I'm pudgy, yet you don't hear anyone calling me out on it."

Birdo sighed as she shook her head, folding her arms as she glanced at the Pianta. "I don't know... that poster just shows me in the wrong way..."


	11. Chapter 11

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were both riding in the Parade Kart as they were chasing after the runaway Wiggler Bus, which caused several vehicles it collided into to explode from impact, the bus becoming less green and turning more red by the minute. King Bob-omb did the driving, with Goomboss offering as many mushrooms as possible to help fuel the Parade Kart.

"Come on! We can't let that bus get away!" Goomboss stated as he chucked another mushroom in.

"I'll chuck bombs at the front to prevent the bus from going faster!" King Bob-omb stated as he switched positions with Goomboss, chucking bombs far ahead the runaway bus, causing parts of the road to break up as smoke filled up the metropolis, with the bus continuing to drive on regardless.

* * *

Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa were both touring Mushroom City, to get a better aspect of it aside from racing around it in go karts. They were far from the racecourse, being in the eastern district as they had no idea what was occurring within the race track.

"It really is nice to just take a step back and relish in how big this city is," Koopa stated as he had his hands held together behind his green shell.

Paratroopa nodded his head in agreement as he barely fluttered above the sidewalk, moving his hands about. "Yeah. There's definitely more to this city than the course we always race on."

It was then that a speeding Mushroom car crashed into a fire fountain, exploding as several regular mushrooms bounced out. Looking at each other oddly, the two Koopas whistled innocently as they continued their stroll around the city.


	12. Chapter 12

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were both still riding in the Parade Kart as they still were after the runaway Wiggler Bus, with the entire vehicle almost red except for the middle, which remained green, but not for long.

"We almost caught up!" Goomboss exclaimed as he sterred the Parade Kart, ramming into the runaway bus, only to be knocked back, nearly falling out of the kart. "**Whoa!**"

"Careful there, Goomboss!" King Bob-omb commented as he chucked more bombs at the bus. "I don't think this vehicle can be knocked back!"

The runaway bus then went right through a skyscraper, causing it to collapse. King Bob-omb and Goomboss sped on right through, managing to make it without getting crushed in the debris.

"That was too close," Goomboss commented as he turned to King Bob-omb. "I don't think we ever had a case this severe."

Donkey Kong was repeating the classic scenario of King Kong as he was climbing the tallest structure in the Mushroom City, which incidentally looked just like the Empire State Building, while a giant Bowser was wrecking downtown, acting out a typical Godzilla scenario as the city wasn't able to fight back against him. The red shelled Paratroopa and red robed Flyguy were both watching the scenes acted out from high in the sky, looking at each other.

"Thank goodness that's not us, dude." Paratroopa stated as he moved his hands about.

"Agreed." Fly Guy mused as he folded his stubby arms together, nodding his head in agreement. "I'm not going to get killed in a monster related accident."


	13. Chapter 13

"You know, it's been pretty peaceful in this city." Toadsworth commented as he was chatting with Professor Elvin Gadd. "I kind of like it. It's a nice change of pace."

"Ohohohoho! Don't get too caught up, Toadsworth! Anything could happen at any moment!" E. Gadd commented as he rolled his hands about.

It was then that the runaway Wiggler bus, which was completely red colored and steaming on all of its parts, zipped right through the district, with King Bob-omb and Goomboss still chasing it.

"Don't let it get away!" Goomboss exclaimed as he slammed his right foot on the pedal. "I'm going as fast as I can, but I need as much backup as possible!"

"I'm trying!" King Bob-omb replied as he was chucking more bombs that usual, hoping that they would stop the runaway bus, but it was to no avail. "It's not easy chucking bombs and holding on for dear life, you know!"

Looking at each other oddly and blinking after watching the scene invoke before both of them, the two elderly man continued on with their stroll, with Toadsworth having been proven wrong and E. Gadd having been proven right.

"Well, I know when I am beat." Toadsworth admitted as he adjusted his glasses.

E. Gadd patted Toadsworth on the back in an attempt to make him feel better. "Don't worry, old friend. You're still on top of things, all things considered."


	14. Chapter 14

King Boo sighed as he was holding a yellow letter in his stubby white hands, with Petey Piranha approaching him, the two standing next to the intersection on the racecourse.

"Oh, hey Petey." King Boo commented as he turned to Petey, sighing as he shook his head. "I got this strange letter, but I just don't know what to do with it."

Petey mumbled as he moved his leaves around, shaking his head as he reasoned with King Boo about the particular note.

King Boo meekly shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I should appreciate that I actually got something." He sighed as he looked up at the dark, starry night sky. "But what is this message suppose to be, anyway? Just why am I the one to receive it?"

As Petey was about to comment, he turned to his right, to see Toadette and Paratroopa both riding on the Barrel Train kart, the two light characters doing a speed run on the city's race track.

"Keep pulling out those mushrooms, Toadette!" Paratroopa exclaimed as he steered the kart.

Toadette nodded as she pulled out a couple more regular red capped mushrooms, giggling. "Teehee! You got it, big boy!" She then chucked one mushroom into the engine, making the kart zip right through the congested traffic.


	15. Chapter 15

Mushroom City was bustling as usual, with all sorts of different vehicles zipping around the metropolis as a race has finished up. The regular green shelled Lakitu that handled the racing venue watched as Paratroopa and Diddy Kong came last in the Toad Kart.

"This kart's a hunk of junk!" Paratroopa exclaimed as he shook his head, being behind the wheel as he moved his hands about. "I never should have switched my personal kart for this!"

"Well, you should have gone with my kart! At least it's heavy!" Diddy commented as he moved his hands about.

While Paratroopa and Diddy kept arguing with each other like an old married couple, they crashed into the wall, with Lakitu chuckling as he shook his head.

* * *

It started to rain as thunder boomed in the eastern direction, with a red robed Snifit and red shelled Lakitu watching from the top of one of the many skyscrapers in the city.

"Hmm... rain." Snifit commented as he sighed, shaking his head as he looked down. "It always makes me feel so depressed. I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because the rain puts a damper on nearly all outdoor activities." Lakitu commented as she rolled her right hand about.

Snifit sighed as he folded his stubby arms together, not feeling better. "Or maybe it's because of how unimportant we are as beings."

"...That's deep." Lakitu replied as she placed her hands on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

As a thunderstorm was underway in the bustling Mushroom City, Wario and Waluigi were on the run from various cops as they were riding on the Wario Car.

"Come on, Wario, can't this stupid thing go faster?" Waluigi pleaded as he was chucking as many bob-ombs back at the cops as possible.

"I'm trying, damn it!" Wario grumbled as he turned the steering wheel of his car sharply. "It's not easy to focus when you got some of the coppers on your butt!"

As Wario turned into the pink pathway, the rain knocked several debris onto the path, covering the Wario Bros in garbage, much to their dismay. The coppers then surrounded the shortcut, securing it as they trapped Wario and Waluigi in.

"D'oh we missed!" Wario and Waluigi shouted in disbelief as they were handcuffed shortly afterwards.

* * *

Donkey Kong murmured as he took a moment to think, rubbing his chin with his right hand as he was sitting in a cafe. Bowser was sitting from across him, looking at the brown furred gorilla oddly.

"Something seems to be on your mind, DK." Bowser commented as he sipped his coffee. "What's up?"

Donkey Kong peeled his banana as he shook his head. "I have the feeling Wario and Waluigi did something stupid again..." He mumbled as he munched on his banana.


	17. Chapter 17

Rain, rain, and more rain continued to pour as a wild male Pikachu was running down the streets, with Princess Peach and Toad chasing it.

"Come on, step it up Toad! You're too slow! Hurry up!" Peach commented as she held onto her pink dress. "Do you know how rare a wild Pikachu is here in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"I do actually, yes!" Toad added as he panted, shaking his head. "But why do you honestly want a Pikachu of all things, anyway? It's just a friggin' rat!"

The wild Pikachu stopped, turning around and glaring at Toad as he unleashed a Thunderbolt attack, zapping Toad and causing him to fall on his back, groaning in pain.

"That's why! It's a natural electric producer!" Peach exclaimed as she dove after the Pikachu in an attempt to hug him. "That, and he's so cute!"

Pikachu dodged out of the way, with Peach landing flat on her body instead.

"D'oh! I Missed!" Peach called out as she looked up, to see the wild Pikachu laughing.

"It's pronounced 'D'oh I Missed'..." Toad coughed as he couldn't feel anything in his body.

The wild Pikachu laughed at Peach and Toad as he ran into a dark corner, with Peach groaning as she lost the trail of the Pikachu.


End file.
